


Impulsivity and a Bat

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart is too adorable, Gen, Injury Recovery, Jason is confused, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Roy Harper is a good friend, though that might just be the concussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: A collection of Jason Todd and Bart Allen Drabbles,.





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Every one has seen Star Wars....except for Jason Todd. This is a travesty and Bart will not let it stand.

“Alright let’s see what we got for movies.” Jason watched in bemusement as Bart crouched in front of the shelves in the Manor’s den. There were three shelves full of movies, meticulously arranged by Alfred and Tim in order of genre and then by alphabet. His wild mop of auburn hair bouncing as he flitted between the shelves, looking for something to watch.

Bart had originally come to visit Tim, not realizing that the third Robin had been called away on an unexpected business trip for WE. The hyper speedster had arrived to find the Manor empty of everyone but Alfred, prepping dinner in the kitchen, and an injured Jason laid up with a sprained ankle, a second-degree burn, and a concussion. Instead of leaving Jason to his pain meds (the good stuff too, god bless Alfred) and his m isery , Bart had offered to keep him  company .

An act that Jason was still puzzling over, when he could keep his thoughts in order long enough to do so. Fuck, he hated concussions. He had always liked the future-flung speedster, impressed by his optimism and generally bright outlook, despite the shit-show of a time he came from, and the messes his team usually got into. Which still left him to wonder why he was bothering to hang out with him, once he discovered that Tim wasn’t around. Trying to decipher the minds of speedsters was never an easy venture, especially not with a concussion. Instead he tried to focus in on Bart’s mutterings to himself, using the rapid-fire words to ground him in reality.

“Hmmm, no that ones to boring, this one has too much flashing lights, oh what’s, nah everyone’s seen Star Wars.”

Jason barely covered up a cough, a sound that had Bart looking over his shoulder at the older teen sprawled out on the couch. He stared at Jason incredulously as a blush spread across his face.

“No way. You haven’t seen Star Wars!? Everyone’s seen Star Wars.”

Jason crossed his arms, wincing as the motion tugged at the burns, blush and expression darkening. “Well I haven’t okay!” Bart flinched and Jason took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, let his frustration bleed out with it. He reached up a hand and tugged at the white streak in his hair, a nervous habit. He looked away from where Bart was standing, doing his best to ignore the stricken look on the speedster’s face. “Dick and I had planned to watch it back before....before...but then you know, I kind of...died, and I’ve just, never gotten around to it, I guess. It’s  not big deal.”

The silence dragged on for several moments, and he chanced a look back at the other teen, tensed, ready to see the pity on the other’s face. But all he saw was guilt, and if that wasn’t confusing, even without the headache.

“Sorry...I guess, you’re always so full of life and bright, and just...” Bart trailed off, shaking his head, and Jason could feel himself blushing again. “I guess I just keep forgetting that you...yeah.” Bart chewed on his lip for a second before he nodded, coming to some sort of internal decision. “Well I guess we have no choice then. We’ll just have to watch them. You can’t not see Star Wars, dude.”

“Watch  th – that’s almost 24  hours worth of movie.” Jason felt his head twinge as he tried to do the math, watching in silent wonder as Bart pulled all six films off the shelf and set about getting everything set up.

“22 hours and 30 minutes, yup! Do you think you guys have enough popcorn?”

“Bart you don’t. If you have other shit to do, man, I’m not  gonna \- “ He tugged at the streak again, frustrated that he couldn’t put his thoughts into a proper sentence.

“Nope! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want  to.  Ask Tim, no one can make me do something I don’t want too.” He stood up as the opening sequence for the DVD began to roll. “Unless you don’t want...”

And the uncertainty on Bart’s face, had Jason  back-peddling faster than he ever had in his life, “No, no, I just didn’t want you to feel obligated or anything like that. That’s all!”

Oh, okay then.” And the smile that spreads across Bart’s face  warms Jason through to his bones, and he can’t help returning the expression with a small one of his own.

“So.....how much popcorn can you put away?  Realistically ? And are you allowed to have pop right now, or do your meds restrict you on what you can or can’t eat?”

* * *

Alfred paused as he walked by the den, drawn by the sound of laser fire and light saber swings. Peeking in around the door frame he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. He vaguely remembered the young Allen boy sliding into the kitchen to make a giant bowl of popcorn some hours ago, but hadn’t seen the boy since, and had assumed he had left. The sight of Bart, passed out, head pillowed on Jason’s chest one arm thrown around the larger boy’s waist, and Jason with his head tipped back, and an arm curled around the slighter boy’s shoulders, proved that he was mistaken.

He carefully took out his phone and snapped a few discrete pictures, before backing out of the room and leaving the boys to their nap. He’d wake Jason up again in an hour or so, to check his recovery and give him more pain killers, but for now, he was happy to let his grandson, and his new friend sleep, uninterrupted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a few weeks and a few missions later that Jason was reminded of the non-conversation he had had with Roy. Fortunately it's not brought up by Roy, which is good, because Jason's pretty positive he would have punched his best friend in the face.
> 
> Unfortunately, it is brought up by Bart, and Jason might just have to punch Roy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 months!! 4 months I've been trying to write this chapter. These two did not want to cooperate in the slightest bit.
> 
> So a big shout out to [everyflowerneedspruning ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyflowerneedspruning/pseuds/)without whose help the ending of this chapter would have never have gotten finished. 
> 
> Enjoy two boys being awkward and pining.

It started to become a thing after that.

Not the movie thing, though they did that too. No, anytime Bart would come and visit Tim in Gotham, he'd make an effort to stop and see Jason too. If Jason wasn't busy with Outlaws business, working time-sensitive cases, or if Bart didn't have to get back to the Tower or home immediately.

Sometimes he'd bring food, or just sit and listen to Jason rant about his family if he was stressed. In turn Jason would listen when Bart talked about his team, the struggles he was having with his own family, or adjusting to being in the past.

Movies still happened, Bart seemed determined to get Jason caught up on all the things he'd missed while he'd been dead, then a walking zombie, and then crazy.

Bart had also started leaving books at some of Jason's more frequented safe houses. Some were ones he'd read already, but didn't have copies of, others were just ones Bart thought he might enjoy. Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies was a riot to read. Bart left notes attached to the things he left for Jason, so he wouldn't get paranoid and burn out his safe houses and vanish. Again.

He learned after the first time he left something in Jason's kitchen. Bart had apologized and promised not to do it again. And while Jason had thought that meant Bart wasn't going to drop by anymore, and he had tried to squash the feeling of disappointment, that hadn't been the case. Instead, Bart started leaving notes with the books, or texting him to let him know it was him, or ask, when it would be okay to drop in.

Sporadic texts to ask if the other was on-planet, not in a blackout, or just generally not busy, turned into almost every other day sending random photos, or funny images of their friends, or things they'd seen.

Jason honestly hadn't noticed how often the texts had started coming until Roy pointed it out almost three months later.

He'd been helping Roy in his workshop, tinkering with some new gadget the redhead was in the process of creating, when his phone had dinged, signaling an incoming text.

He'd absently typed in his password, and glanced at it, only to choke on a laugh, causing him to start coughing.

Roy glanced at him in concern, stopping his soldering long enough to ask, "You okay, Jaybird?"

"Hm, oh yeah, just a funny text." Jason quickly typed a reply back, then went back to the chip board and circuits he was working with. Another ding and Jason glanced to see the response, not even noticing the smile that was on his face.

He also missed Roy rolling his eyes as he got back to his own work. "That another text from Bart?"

Jason looked up, confused. Roy wasn't close enough, or at the right angle to see his screen. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You got this dorky, sappy grin on your face, dude. I've only seen it when you get texts from him."

"I do not."

Roy just smirked rolling his eyes. "Sure, Jay, what ever you say."

"Shut up, Harper."

"I'm not saying it's bad, or anything, Jason. You deserve to be happy, I'm just glad you are." The frown on Jason's face became more severe, rather than less, at those words, and Roy didn't understand why. "Jay-"

"It's...it's not like that Roy, so just...drop it, okay."

"Jason..."

Jason growled, fingers curling dangerously tight around the delicate instruments in his hands. "Don't you fucking dare, Harper! I don't need anyone's pity, let alone yours." He released a tightly controlled breath and loosened the grip he had on the tools, putting them carefully down on the table "Besides, Bart's that friendly with pretty much everyone. You know that. Don't read so much into it. Not to mention, I tried to kill his best friend on more than one occasion, even if I do like the guy, nothing is going to come of it." Jason's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut, a dark blush covering his face. He shoved himself away from the bench, and without another word, left the workshop. Leaving Roy to watch him go, face pulled into a look of sympathy.

It was a few weeks and a few missions later that Jason was reminded of the non-conversation he had had with Roy. Fortunately it's not brought up by Roy, which is good, because Jason's pretty positive he would have punched his best friend in the face.

Unfortunately, it is brought up by Bart, and Jason might just have to punch Roy anyway.

They'd each claimed a piece of furniture in one of Jason's better safe houses in New York, several boxes of pizza on the table between them, in various states of being consumed, Blazing Saddles playing on the cheap, but decent television. Bart was sitting with his legs thrown over the back of the chair, head hanging off the edge of the seat, a half eaten piece of Hawaiian in his hand. Jason was stretched out on the couch, one arm behind his head, the other going for the plate of pizza that rested on his chest.

Bart swallowed the bite he was chewing on, and turned his head a bit to watch Jason. The colours from the movie on the screen highlighted his sharp features, brightening the multitude of little knicks and scars on his face, making his teal eyes almost glow, and the white streak in his hair was alive with the flashing colours of the movie.

Bart chewed on his lower lip, thankful that the darkness of the room and the flashes from the movie hid his blush, and took a breath, and waited for Jason to swallow his own bite of pizza.

"Hey, Jason...can I...can I ask you something?"

"O'course, what's up?" Jason tilted his head to the side so he could see Bart out of the corner of one eye.

"You like me- like I mean we're friends, right?"

Jason blinked in surprise for a moment, then a teasing grin spread across his face. "Yeah, speed demon, we're friends. Why? What brought this up?"

Bart could feel his blush deepening, but he'd started this conversation, and he had to know if he even had a shot here. "Well, it's just that, you never come hang out at the Tower. We hang out at your safe houses in New York, and it's awesome, don't get me wrong, and I've visited when the other Outlaws were around, but - "

Jason sat up setting his plate of half eaten pizza on the table between them. "Whoa there, Bart. Slow down." He reached a hand up, and Bart thought he was reaching for him, but Jason aborted the motion part way, and ran his hand through his hair instead. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you, and I guess, I didn't think I'd be welcomed there?"

"Why not? You used to be a Titan too!"

Jasom scoffed, turning his face away to scowl at the far wall. "Yeah, key words there being **used to be**. Now? After everything I've done? To your team. Fuck, to Tim! Why would I think I'd be welcome there?"

Bart quickly righted himself, moving in a blur of speed and crackling light.

"Because I want you there!" Bart felt himself go red as soon as his brain caught up with his mouth, and Jason stared at him, a pole-axed look on his face. "Wh-what I mean is. You're my friend, and, and if you're okay with it, I'd like it if we could hang out at the Tower sometimes too."

Jason was silent for several moments as he took in what Bart had said. The silence stretched for so long, that Bart was sure Jason must be angry.

Before he could apologize, however, Jason started to speak, his words soft and hesitant. "Okay, I guess, yeah. If it's that important to you." He paused, taking a breath, and Bart couldn't be 100% sure, but he thought Jason might have been blushing. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course." Bart answered easily.

Jason licked his lips, hands twisting at the material of his sweats, and yeah, he was definitely blushing. "Why do you like me? Why do you even want to be friends with someone like me?"

Bart could feel as the frown stretched across his face, honestly confused. "With someone like you? I don't understand."

Jason looked back at him, an odd look on his face that Bart couldn't put a name to.

"Let's go with the short list." His words were short and clipped, and as precise as his bullets. "Forgiven or not I still tried to kill Tim. **Twice**. Ive tried to kill Dick, and B. I've killed a fuck tonne of people." He took a breath, the grip he had on his pants tightened to the point that his knuckles went white. "I'm not the most open, or friendly person around. I'm pretty sure I've been called asshole more than my own name since coming back to life. I lash out when I get hurt. Or angry, or upset, and I'm not sure I even feel bad about it. What in all of that makes me good friend material?"

Jason was angry, Bart could see that plain as day, but he could also the confusion, hurt, and the genuine want to understand that that anger hid.

Bart didn't answer right away, trying to get his thoughts in order, because he was positive he was only get one shot to explain this.

"I like you - " Bart flushed when he heard his voice crack but pushed on, already seeing that he had Jason's full attention. "I like you because you're confident in who your are. You know your flaws and strengths, your honest and speak your mind, but your conscious of other people's feelings even when you think you're not. You think before you speak, always, so even if the truth is harsh, people know you've put thought behind the words."

Bart twisted his hands together, focusing on the way his fingers linked and twined together, rather than on Jason's face. "You're sense of humor is kind of dark, but you make me laugh all the time, you also know when to be serious. You're so protective of the people you care about, that you even try to protect them from yourself."

Bart raised his eyes to look at Jason's face. He faltered for a moment, almost stopping for the look on the bigger man's face, but knew if he didn't get this out now, he never would.

"You think you're this horrible person, even though you're constantly trying to do and be better, to be a better version of yourself, constantly fighting the pits influence. You're so smart, but that you don't think your worthy of my, or anyone's friendship, is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. I know there's good in you Jason, I've seen it in how you approach your cases, how much you care about the people you're trying to help, in the fact that you do care how others see you. That's why we forgive you, because you're trying, fighting to be better. You're amazing and bright, and your approach to life is enviable, you don't hesitate and because...because you know what it's like to die and come back, too." Bart jumped when he felt two, warm, callused hands, both much larger than his own, wrap around his, and amber eyes met blue. "That's, that's why I like you."

Jason's smile was small and hesitant, but was more real than any smirk Bart had ever seen on his face. "Well damn, speed demon, tell me how you really feel."

Bart blinked, forehead wrinkling. "I don't...I just did?" He shook his head and dropped his gaze to where his and Jason's hands were still linked. "That was the most words I've put in row, that not only made sense, but was coherent, and I don’t think I could do it aga-"

The press of lips, warm and oddly soft, against his forehead stopped his rambling in its tracks, as heat took over his face, and tied his tongue.

A rough hand tilted his face carefully upwards until he was looking Jason in the eye.

"Thank you, Bart. I don't think you know how much hearing you say... all of that, means to me."

"Oh, you're welcome then. I meant every word."

"I know you did. Now, let's get back to the movie before I break out in hives from all of these feelings." Jason dropped back onto the couch, and not letting go of Bart's hands, pulled the speedster down next to him, then dropped his arms along the back of the couch.

Bart was almost dizzy from the sudden shift in conversation, but he rolled with it, shifting on the couch carefully until he found himself comfortably tucked against Jason's side.

He yawned as the heat that Jason always seemed to emit started to seep into his skin, making him almost melt against the larger vigilante. He leaned further into Jason, unconsciously burrowing closer, smiling when he felt Jason's arm curl around his shoulder.

The pair lapsed into companionable silence as the movie continued to flash across the screen. He'd been quiet for so long that Jason thought Bart had fallen asleep. So he didn't blame himself in the slightest for jumping when Bart spoke suddenly.

"How about Deadpool? For a movie at the Tower? Or the new Venom movie?"

Jason blinked and glanced down at Bart, could see the shy and mischievous little smirk pulling sleepily at the corner of the speedsters mouth.

Jason laughed and hugged Bart a bit tighter around the shoulders. "You’re a devious little shit, Allen. How you gonna get that by miss goodie goodie wonder girl?"

"Easy." Bart cracked another yawn as he relaxed more into Jason's side, eyes getting heavier. "I'll just say that it's a romcom."

Bart fell asleep to the sound of Jason's laugh mixing with the jaunty western music of the end of their movie.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend from discord put me on to this ship and we all know how my hyper-fixation can get at this point, so expect more drabbles for these two dorky cute kids.


End file.
